


【Evanstan】The Wrong Cup/唇蠢欲动/间接接吻（清水甜点）

by Bad_Communication



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RPS,请勿当真</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】The Wrong Cup/唇蠢欲动/间接接吻（清水甜点）

**Author's Note:**

> RPS,请勿当真

Sebastian的嘴唇很敏感，从小时候起他就发现自己的唇相比其他器官似乎要更娇弱一些。在炎热夏季、干燥的秋季、寒冷的冬季他都分外难熬，情不自禁的舔唇之后只会让情况雪上加霜。

1 4岁那年，他收到一个体贴的小礼物：一支男士唇膏。从此他就陷入了这种奇妙物品的无限好感之中。他会留意杂志的新款男士唇膏，牌子、型号、气味、成分…他房间的架子上有很多唇膏：这是他第一次在饭店打工赚钱时买的（噢，当然已经用秃了）；这支是他拍了第一部戏后买的，他第一次买价格稍有些昂贵的唇膏；这只是他放纵自己尝试过的最昂贵的一支；这是他固定用的牌子、最喜欢的味道…这是他隐蔽的小秘密，唇膏是他的必需品。他年轻热情，有冒险精神总想尝试些新的东西，不知不觉就积攒了这么多—唇膏…？

在美国队长1中他饰演了“长得不错的炮灰”—Bucky。他觉得James逊毙了，没有死于战场，而是一场车祸！Sebastian渴望做一个英雄，所以他去了CA1的演员面试，结果就像给豆芽菜史蒂夫那样狠狠地踏上了“Fail”的章子。对方解释：“嗯…你看起来还不够壮、也不够成熟，有点娃娃脸。如果你愿意我们可以提供另一个角色～Captain我（们）需要个大块头。”

Sebastian沮丧极了，他总不能拉起自己的衣服说：“能不能再考虑一下？我爲了能够参演淮备了六个月呢！你看我的胸肌、还有我的人鱼线！”

他看见女士的眼中大放光彩，他能感觉到身后有一种压迫感袭来：一个大块头。他转身，和那个女士一个感觉：他是最棒的英雄——Chris Evans。他努力控制自己不让自己的眼睛粘在他迷人的胸部上，唉…我怎么可能会被男人的胸迷倒呢？简直太好笑了！

噢，真…粉…Sebastian端著杯子一个人缩在沙发里盯著电视屏幕上新鲜出炉的美国队长，汗湿的胸膛看起来亮晶晶的。他当然没主意到自己的眼睛和女主角一样粘在对方完美的肌肉上无法自抑，并且下意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。 他才不羡慕Chris Evans的大胸呢，他可是个男人！

他很快接到了CA2，他对自己的角色很满意。看起来帅呆了对不对？带著金属胳膊的超级战士真是帅呆了。但他和Chris依旧不熟，他们除了重要戏份往往很少在一起。Chris在片场这边疯狂的躲“他”的射击，然后他却在另一边朝著斯佳丽扫射…他很希望和Chris交手，仿佛Chris已俨然是受尽爱戴的美国队长。但他很快会后悔。

是他们俩的打戏，太糟糕了…他不小心拂过了对方的某个敏感器官，对方立即给了他“强硬”的回複，尺寸傲人的东西很给面子的孛力起了。对方倒是毫不在意，依旧是从容不迫的与他继续周旋。Sebastian觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，还好他带著面具。手感…唉，他发誓绝对没有回想过。  
“Hey，Sebastian！你拿错杯子了，这是Chris的。”工作人员。  
“唉？噗—抱歉！唉唉唉唉我不是故意的！”Sebastian尴尬极了，连忙放下。

Sebastian觉得自己偷偷做了一件见不得人的坏事，可他不知道该不该向受害者解释并忏悔：由于我的失误我们俩不小心间接接吻了什么的。但做坏事总是刺激的，他有点迷上恶作剧的感觉。于是他总是“拿错”杯子，有一次他故意拿了导演的杯子，被好心提醒后放下了，还有一次是斯佳丽的。但是—Chris的一定要偷偷喝一口，而且绝不让人发现。但是，他柑橘味的气息留在杯壁，很快成爲了对方的把柄。

很快拍摄进行到了航母上的打斗的戏份，Chris的行爲让Sebastian羞的想要钻进地里去。戏份需要他的屁月殳贴著Chris的老二卖力挣动，而Chris手脚并用把他钳制在怀里。老天，他可能压到了Chris的一大包东西，对方的老二戳著他的臀来回滑动著，耳边满是Chris微喘的气息（和台词）。Sebastian强制自己集中精神，尽力做出痛苦挣扎的表情。他确实也很“痛苦”，被一根棍戳著、抵著他的屁月殳四下研磨。  
—嘿！他脸红了吗？我倒是因爲被“勒著晕过去”而脸红了。

他可无暇顾及这时候Chris是什么表情了，因爲好演员需要投入角色并融入其中。不过，这个男人是有多敏感？好吧，可能也是他的错，怪他的屁月殳还是太软了。结束后他心虚的看了一眼Chris的某个部位，生怕看见一滩可疑的水渍。还好没有，就当这件事情从来都没有发生过。嗯，今天的Chris表情依旧淡定，依旧自然的、友好的偷袭了自己的胸部。Sebastian觉得自己的便宜都被占尽了，随即和大家闹成一团。

Captain America2拍摄结束那天，所有人都受到邀去某区的高档酒店庆祝一番。Sebastian觉得自己该克制一下自己想要偷喝Chris杯子的念头，但是这可能是漫长时间里的最后一次了。不，他发誓这是他人生里的最后一次。

他假装无意环顾四周：Chris可能去洗手间了。Chris喝过的杯子，他的嘴唇触到微微滑腻的一点，舌尖贪婪的舔了一下残存的气息。血液流速变快，心跳加速，他的指尖微微颤抖：Chris的杯子，Chris的味道。其实说实话并没有什么味道留下，但Sebastian觉得他感觉到了，Chris留下了什么说不出来的味道，感觉很棒。

酒会结束，他们笑著交谈走向自己的房间。女士们三三两两嬉笑兴奋著走向一边，贪杯的男人们依旧拿著杯子朝另一边自己的房间走去。

Sebastian的房间还要再朝里一点。

“Sebastian？”Chris打开酒店房间的门。

“嗯？”Sebastian转过头，Chris觉得每次他在看自己的时候眼睛里闪著小星星。

“比起我的杯子，我本人和它你更喜欢哪一个？”Chris眼里满是狡黠的笑意，碧蓝色的眼睛快要让Sebastian溺死其中。

Sebastian语塞，被盯的有些发慌，连忙掩饰：“抱歉，Chris我不懂你什么意思…”

对方拿走他手里的杯子，挑衅的喝了一口，又挑逗的舔了舔那个味道特殊的区域，意味深长的看了一眼有些惊吓到的Sebastian：“是薄荷还是佛手柑？虽然我更喜欢平时的水果味，但今天真辣（hot）。”（你今天真辣/性感.）

Sebastian大脑当机，脸红的开始冒烟。

Chris笑起来，浑身颤抖，两个酒杯重重的摔在厚地毯上发出沉闷的响声。

“天啊，你真可爱简直迷死我了！快告诉我你今天到底是什么味的！”对方炽热的双手揪著Sebastian的衬衫把他拖进屋，满脸坏笑。随即袭击了他敏感的嘴唇，吮著他涂著唇膏的双唇，用牙齿轻咬它们来惩罚他的恶作剧。

“说吧，Sebastian！我该怎么惩罚你才好？”

Sebastian绝望的想：天啊，我被发现了！

随后房门被重重踢上。

—Fin—  
————————————————————

Sebastian：Chris，你什么时候发现我偷喝你的杯子的？…

Chris：前几次没怎么注意，后来发现我的杯子总是换口味，而你总是拿错别人的杯子。Sebastian，你喝过其他人的杯子吗？

Sebastian：拿错杯子当然不小心喝过了！

Chris：Sebastian我觉得我有必要再好好教训你一次，拿错杯子是件危险的事情。（动手动脚）

Sebastian：噢天！我错了我错了！我只偷偷喝过你的，但是第一次我真的是不小心！

Chris：Hey，我这有一个不错的唇膏送你！人肉（木奉）唇膏～（Chris指了指某个部位—）


End file.
